We are twins
by PrincessSkywalkerOrgana
Summary: NOT A LUKE/LEIA ROMANCE FIC!!!!!!! this is a very short story about a nightmare and how it changes their life.


AN- this is a must read. It is short.  
  
"Get away from her." He shouted.  
  
"How long can you defend your sister, Master Skywalker, from a Master such as myself." The dark side figure said tauntingly.  
  
"Until my last breath is with me." Luke said.  
  
"Let's make that not very long." The dark man said, spearing a lightsaber through Luke's heart.  
  
Luke let out a cry, but got up, severely wounded. "Luke!" Leia shouted. "Save yourself. You still have a chance. Run."  
  
Luke looked at his sister, Leia couldn't run, she was pinned under her bed. "No." Luke said.  
  
The dark side figure looked from brother to sister. Instead of going after Luke he feinted and speared Leia.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Luke shouted. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO." The dark side figure ran, scared by the power released by Leia's death.  
  
"LEIA!!!!!!!!!!!!" Luke screamed, getting down on his knees, feeling the loss of his twin sister as she went to the force.  
  
He felt what it would be like not to ever see her again.  
  
He woke up in cold sweat. "Leia." He said.  
  
He ran to the comm. room not caring how he looked. He called Leia and Han's private number. "Kid?" Han asked, his hair all tousled.  
  
"Leia." Was all Luke could gasp out.  
  
"Are you ok?" Han asked, concerned.  
  
"Leia."  
  
"Just a second." Han said, giving Luke a concerned look.  
  
"Luke, what's the matter." Leia asked.  
  
"Leia." Luke said  
  
"I am here." Leia said.  
  
"Leia." Luke said, reaching up as if he could touch her face.  
  
"Luke." Leia said, not knowing what was going on. "Please talk to me. What is the matter."  
  
"You are ok." Luke said.  
  
"Yes." Leia said. "Perfectly fine."  
  
Luke was relieved, and it showed on his face. "It was only a nightmare then. I am sorry I interrupted you and Han." Luke said, reaching to close the connection.  
  
"You always can, you know that right." Leia said, making him wait. "You are a very important part of my life and I love you."  
  
"I-I am?" Luke said, astonished. All those years of feeling unwanted by his sister, all those years, and was it just him?  
  
"Oh, force Luke." Leia said, her eyes filling with tear. "You doubted that?"  
  
Luke bowed his head.  
  
"Tell me about your nightmare." Leia said.  
  
"I was fighting a dark figure, and you were injured. He reached by me and stabbed you. I remember the feeling of immense loss and pain." Luke said. "It made me remember again that you are half of me and when you are gone."  
  
Leia was silent. "Then you got up and called me."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Luke, you are half of me too. I am sorry if I haven't acted like that, I am sorry if I have gotten so caught up in married life, and life as Chief of State that I have pushed you aside a bit."  
  
"You only push aside the things you take for granted, meaning the things that are most stable to you." Luke said, smiling. "I should've realized that. I am sorry. And I am also sorry for not talking to you about feeling pushed aside. For not telling you that I felt like we were completely drifting."  
  
"We lost 20 years that we should've had together." Leia said, breaking the silence. "Then about 5 years to our own negligence."  
  
"We should start making that up." Leia said.  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Kal kare so aaj kar, aaj kare so ab, kal mai parlay aayega, phir karega kab." Leia said, quoting a famous Alderaanian. "If you want to do it tomorrow do it today, if you want to do it today do it now, tomorrow a flood will happen, then when will you do it?"  
  
"The easiest way to start talking, is over a game of truth."  
  
"Sure." Leia said. "You first- who was your first love?"  
  
"Nemi." Luke said. "Who was YOUR first love."  
  
"Han." Leia said.  
  
The came continued like this until Han broke in. "Princess, you need to get some sleep! You too Jedi Master."  
  
"Five minutes." Leia said.  
  
"That's it." Han said, storming away.  
  
Leia and Luke looked at each other and laughed.  
  
"Brother-to sister pact." Luke said. "We do this at least once a month, and at least once every six months we go off somewhere just the two of us. Then once every 3 months we get together as a family."  
  
"Done." Leia said.  
  
One year later.  
  
"Well, we are one year into the pact successfully." Leia said, as the went in the Shadow Chaser to Mon Calamari for their 2nd brother-sister vacation.  
  
"Yes." Luke said. "And I think, if I do say so myself that we are better people for it."  
  
"And everything we had to face for it is worth it." Leia said, speaking of Han's disapproval of the pact, how hard she had to fight with the Senate to get the necessary time, and for Luke trying to organize HIS schedule to make the time.  
  
On the Other side.  
  
"Master Yoda, isn't this great. Anakin and Amidala's twins are finally getting the life envisioned for them." Obi-Wan said.  
  
"Hmph. Such attachment not good for Jedi it is. Saw the nightmare you did too, Dark side could take advantage."  
  
Qui-Gonn gave Master Yoda a really exasperated look. "Luke doesn't deserve this happiness?"  
  
"Never say that I did. Deserve it, he does. But handle it can he, that is to be seen." 


End file.
